


Forever be still

by sonderings (lacunaletters)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacunaletters/pseuds/sonderings
Summary: Something for the hurting and the healing
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Forever be still

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my revamped writings that was posted a few years ago under lacunaletters.

The unique dial tone Akaashi set for his very best friend had roused him from his sleep; 2:54AM flashing tiny notifications—missed calls and messages with your name.

Akaashi scrolled through the contents briefly. He was very much awake now and almost tripping over his own feet to get out of his bed as quickly as he could, grabbing his phone and the very first pieces of clothing he could find on the ground before thundering down the stairs to get to the front door.

Some nights were bad, some nights were worse, and some nights were in need of somebodies to be with. Sometimes, conversations that were hard to word had to be heard if things got too quiet. Silence could be scary, being lost in the nothing and the everything. Akaashi knew this.

He smooshed his feet in his sneakers, fiddling with the ankle sections until he was actually wearing his shoes properly. More than ready to dash to your place conveniently a good block away, he swung the door open.

And there stood you.

He jumped back with a gasp, and your attention jolted from sending Akaashi an _I’m outside your house_ text to the sudden movement. It was almost comical how surprised Akaashi was in comparison to his composed character, and you would have probably laughed at his reaction if your mood was a little better. He took a few moments to shake out of his surprise before finally taking in the sight of you—post-crying puffy eyes and completely worn out, then quickly ushered you inside without questions.

-

Akaashi says nothing—hugs you tighter, and you continue to crumble in the arms of your best friend. Sprawled on his couch, pressed to his chest with fists in his shirt, you can only hear your own wracking sobs, and the small echoes of Akaashi’s beating heart—a source of kind comfort.

In tears and uneven breaths, you whimper, “I-I’m.. I’m really, _really_ sorry Keiji. It’s so late and I-”

“Don’t,” he hushes you, pulling you closer to him. “There’s nothing you have to be sorry about.”

“I’m just so tired,” you sigh, sniffling slowing down bit by bit, “and just so done.” 

Akaashi nods. You draw in a trembling breath and articulate whatever you can.

“I can’t really explain it… but everything I’m doing… just everything feels wrong?” you try.

Akaashi hums in response. His hands stroking your head with the utmost care as your clutch on him gradually slackens.

“You’re not okay,” he whispers softly.

“Yeah.”

You curl up into Akaashi more, fidget around until your cheek is simply pressed against his chest, hands no longer in fists, and you attempt to balance out your breathing as much as possible.

Akaashi snuggles against you, gently placing his chin at the top of your forehead. “It’s not easy,” he says. “To try and keep on trying even when you don’t want to.”

“But what you’re doing is enough,” he continues. You’re working through stuff. Things are bumpy and life is shitty, and you’re doing so, so good.”

He pauses, checking to see if you’re listening before carrying on.

“It’s okay to go slow too, or to not go at all either—you move at your own pace. Some things take more time than others and that’s okay.”

“I don’t know when things will get better. I don’t know if things do get better. What I can promise you though…is that I’ll be there for you. I’ll be your support when you feel like you’re falling, and when the world’s against you, and you want to raise that white flag, I’ll raise it with you.”

“I’ll do whatever I can. Really. I really mean it.”

You look up to see Akaashi smiling down at you tenderly and you return it with your own—a little mix of sad, thankful and a feeling you can’t really put a name on at the moment.

You mumble a tiny _Thank you_. Akaashi repeats it back to you. As the silent clock ticks, your blinking comes to a halt and your breathing begins to steady.

You wake up with a warm and gentle snoring weight on top of you, but things feel a little less heavy for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [@aoba-j](https://aoba-j.tumblr.com)


End file.
